


An Experiment

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Peter Parker, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Peter was six months old now, which meant he was more than ready to eat soft foods. But his son didn't seem interested in trying to food. He'd move away from Tony whenever he tried to feed him, leading to food ending up on his cheeks or his bib. But Tony was determined to get his son to eat something besides formula. He was a genius after all, he could figure this out.----Iron Dad Bingo #23- AU: Baby Peter





	An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 23 for my Iron Dad Bingo was AU: Baby Peter. Enjoy!

“Just one bite buddy.”

Tony stood in front of the high chair, holding a small plastic spoon. A bowl of baby food, peas and carrots, was on the counter behind him. Peter just babbled and clapped his hands. Tony moved the spoon towards Peter’s mouth. But the baby’s mouth shut and Tony groaned. 

“Come on Peter.” The baby just babbled and Tony sighed. He put the spoon down and leaned back against the counter. Peter was six months old now, which meant he was more than ready to eat soft foods. But his son didn't seem interested in trying to food. He'd move away from Tony whenever he tried to feed him, leading to food ending up on his cheeks or his bib. But Tony was determined to get his son to eat something besides formula. He was a genius after all, he could figure this out.

“Sir, Ms. Potts is here.” Peter looked up at the ceiling. The baby was always perplexed by the voice in the ceiling. 

“Let her in J.” He heard the door open, followed by the sound of Pepper’s heels. 

“Good morning Ms Potts,” Tony said as she entered the kitchen. She was carrying a stack of folders.

“Mr. Stark,” She said, nodding to him politely. She placed the folders down next to him. “Some paperwork for you to sign. Obadiah is not too pleased you didn’t come in today.” Tony snorted and shrugged.

“Felt like a Peter day.” Pepper glanced at the baby and smiled. He gurgled and reached for her. She shook her head but smiled and walked over to Peter. Tony switched places with her and began to look over the paperwork she brought over.

“Trying baby food I see,” She said. He glanced over at her, as she took in the mess before her.

“He’s old enough now,” Tony said. “But he won’t eat it.” He turned back to the papers.

“Did you try the airplane technique?”

“Rhodey suggested that,” Tony grumbled. “And I refuse to give him the satisfaction.” He heard Pepper laugh. They fell into silence as Tony signed the paperwork. He could faintly hear Pepper talking to Peter and resisted the urge to smile. 

“Ow!” He turned around quickly. Pepper was holding Peter in her arms, but the six month old had a handful of Pepper’s ponytail. 

“Ah I should’ve warned you,” Tony said. “He’s been really into grabbing hair lately. Rhodey’s kinda lucked out in that regard.”

“Tony help please,” Pepper said, trying not to yelp out in pain again. He was about to take Peter out of Pepper’s arms when he noticed something. He noticed the loud giggle Peter let out and how he left his mouth hanging open afterwards.

“Just a second.” Pepper gave him an indignant look. “Just trying an experiment.” He picked up the spoon and scooped a tiny bit of food. 

“Tony,” Pepper said, trying to keep her cool as Peter tugged on her ponytail again. It was clear she was in pain. Peter had a pretty good grip on her ponytail. Tony then put the spoon in Peter’s mouth. The baby seemed confused at first, before messily eating the food.

“Huh it worked.” Tony said. Pepper glared at him before putting Peter back in his high chair. Peter babbled and seemed to be reaching for the spoon. Tony smiled and scooped up more food before feeding his son.

“I’m sure you could’ve figured that out without letting your son yank my hair out,” Pepper said, fixing her ponytail. Tony shrugged, a small smirk on his face, and she huffed at him.

“Figured you’d be okay with it since it was the little guy.” Pepper made a face, but then glanced at Peter. The baby was happily clapping his hands together, even though he had bits of mushed peas all over his mouth. She couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re lucky he’s my favorite Stark,” Pepper said, lifting up a small towel from the high chair table and wiping Peter’s mouth.

“Counting on that actually,” Tony said, a smug smile on his face. Pepper just shook her head and picked up the stack of folders.

“Will that be all Mr. Stark?” Pepper asked, returning to her usual composure. 

“Why yes, Ms. Potts.” She nodded and turned to go. “Say bye to Pepper, Peter.”

“Bah!” The baby squealed throwing his hands out in Pepper’s direction. She just smiled and waved at him. Then she left. Tony sighed, finishing up feeding Peter. He placed the bowl and spoon in the sink, deciding he’d wash it later.

“What are we gonna do now buddy?” Tony asked, lifting Peter up from the high chair. Peter babbled a little and Tony smiled. “Playtime? Sounds great.” He kissed his son’s cheek, earning a giggle from the baby. He wasn’t paying attention, just smiling adoringly at his son. 

“Ah!” He yelped as Peter grabbed a handful of his hair. “Great tactile skills buddy, but maybe not on daddy’s head?” Peter just giggled in response. “Alright, I’ll allow it. But only because you’re my kid and I love you.” 

He then pressed another kiss to his son’s cheek, before heading towards the living room, holding his son closely and a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my Tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
